


Until dawn.

by hypnonix



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Drama & Romance, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnonix/pseuds/hypnonix
Summary: In the Interntship Mentum for problematic teenagers, Hoseok will enter without remembering anything and without really knowing why he's there. From the first day he arrived, Kihyun wouldn'tt make a good impression on him.Hoseok will quickly understand that something strange is happening with him and that his closest friends know that he's starting to have suspicions about that place.





	Until dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm so sorry with my writing skills because english is not my first language so there'll be some errors, I hope you don't mind and you like my work! It's just a little challenge for myself. Enjoy~

He walked to the big door to enter the hall. A few minutes before his red hair was shining with the sun's rays, but now, his look was dark and his face had a variety of greys. You could easily know that he wasn't happy at all, but you couldn't tell either if that means he was sad. His face was difficult to analyze.  
He came to the secretary's window and he waited in front of the woman that was concentrate looking the computer's screen. She saw him clearly but she made him wait a litte longer until he coughed to catch her attention.  
"Can i help you?", asked the woman looking at him through her glasses. She had light bronw hair tied up in a tail and, even if you didnt know her age, you could guess she was quite older thanks to her face's wrinkles.  
"I'm a new student", when he said those words the woman looked down and she started to look for something in his desk full of papers.  
"What's your name?"  
"Shin Hoseok", the woman started to read a paper that looked like the students list.

 

Before she read the paper for endless minutes, she got away in her chair and she opened a closet that was located at the back of the office. It wasn't a big secretary, but it was enough for a single person. She closed the closet with a heavy sound and she came closer to the desk located under the window.  
"This is your room's key. You've the 116, its situated in the west block. Will you need help to go without get lost?", he wasn't sure if she was asking seriously or it was just a polite question.  
During all the time they were talking few people walked through the hall. He remembered five person: three seemed like students, a teacher and, judging by the clothes, the concierge. No one caught his attention in a significant way, until he saw a peculiar pink shadow on the right.  
He turn his head to see what did his sight caught and he saw a guy shorter than him that was walking to his direction, but his destiny didn't seem to be talk with him. Hoseok would swear that guy was just passing through and his direction was in another place, but he stopped right beside him. The young red haired guy stepped aside to give him a place in the window.  
"Indy, did something come for me?", his voice was more high-pitched than Hoseok thought.  
"I told you for fifth time this week nothing came for you", Hoseok noticed she was upset. "Stop coming twenty times per day to bother me, Kihyun".  
"Come on, I'm sure I make your days happier. You don't have nothing more interestind to do in this school", she answered with a sharp look to his mocking smile.  
"I think I can find the place alone. I'll try to not get lost", Hoseok intervened in their passionate conversation to end his. He was anxious to left and spend time alone in what will be his room for the next months. Kihyun turn around to look at him like it was the first time noticing he was there.  
"Are you new?"  
"Yes, I've just arrived", it was uncomfortable the way the pink guy talked to him, but he thought it was a good idea to be polite since he didn't want any enemies in that place.  
"I'm Kihyun, nice to meet you. If you want I can do you a little tour around this `wonderful´ place", he did an emphasis in the word wonderful adding commas with his fingers. Hoseok was doubting about if he should accept his invitation since he could be a future friend or someone usefull for his things.  
"Fine, but it has to be short and fast. I'm tired", he smiled kindly to dont sound rude.  
"Of course, mister..."  
"Hoseok"  
"Of course, mister Hoseok. Come here", Kihyun started walking in the opposite direction where he came from, after he turned around and say goodbye. "Goodbye Indy, stay happy and with that smile that i love!", the woman answered him with an upset look and she focused her attention to the computer's screen again, just like Hoseok found her a few minutes before.

 

The two young guys walked through the corridors of the west block. The walls were painted with simple colours like grey or white and they were full of bulletin boards or various posters that were prohibiting smoke or searching for help to find their school bag. That was a neutral and depressive place, but what can you expect from an internship like that? It was teenager's dump with no future because they were problematic in the past or they didn't have good grades during their high school to be accept in a good preparatory. When people talks about problematic teenagers everyone always thinks about agressive teenagers that can hit you any time even if not everyone is like that, but if you had a fight during high school you're classified as problematic thanks to your academic record.  
"The door at the left was director's office and if you go straight you can find the dormitories behind those big doors, the bathrooms are on the second floor. Don't worry, there are a lot of stairs to go up", Hoseok nodded at everything Kihyun was saying. "Do you see that corner at the bottom right? It goes to the school canteen. Try to be on time with your schedules or you're fucked, they're not flexible with lazy students".  
"Are the schedules the ones that were on the enrollment?", they turned right to be in another corridor. A few steps straight there was a door arch and you could see big bookshelves and studentes sitting on tables full of books and notes.  
"Exactly", Kihyun stopped right infront the door arch and he lowed his tone. "This is the west block's library, there's another in the east block. You can go to the outdoor yard from here, come on".

 

On the right there was a different corridor full of windows without glass illuminated for the sun rays. That place's aura was depressive, but it had some beauty and a its own charms. It could even look beautiful for you if you hadn't to spend months there.  
The outdoor yard was a green field full of trees with a big football fild, some seats, basket filds and tables with chairs where you could spend your time studying or playing whatever you wanted. A enormeus building was at the back of the outdoor yard caught Hoseok's attention. It was made of grey stone with numerous windows ubicated in a equal way on the fourht floors and also it had a gate that welcomed you.  
"That bulding is the center build where we have our classes. Its incredible, right?"  
"I didnt expect it would be that big... Isn't it too much four floors?"  
"Do you think you're the only one studying here?", Kihyun laughed with his own answer. "We're like three hundred students, dude".  
"I supposed there were a lot, but not three hundred. It almost looks like a normal school", Hoseok was amazed by the amount of students that school had. Kihyun laughed out loud with that comment.  
"You've some sense of humour talking about this place, I like it. I think we will be good friends", Hoseok wasn't too sure about that. Since he saw him walking to the secretary's window he felt a weird aura. It wasn't like people used to have an aura and you could know hoe they're or how will be your relationship with them, but they transmit vibes with their looks and Hoseok couldn't even describe how were the vibes Kihyun gaves him. It was a different first impression, not good but either bad. He didn't know if it would be a good idea trust him inthat place.  
A tall and thin guy with brown hair walked in their direction from a table. He wore a school bag that minutes before was full of books and a simple green sweater with black pants a shoes. He didn't seem like the typical guy you could see there.  
"Are you already bothering people, Kihyun?", his calm voice and his warm smile made the question sound softer.  
"I'm just showing him the place, please Won, I'm trying to do a good action", Kihyun answered with another smile.  
"Good action? That's new coming from you", the tall guy laughed and looked at Hoseok. "I'm Hyungwon, I didn't see you here before. Are you new?"  
"I've arrived today, I'm Hoseok", he gave him a warm smile since that guy looked inofensive. "Kihyun was just showing me the place, he didn't do anything yet".  
"Yet?", Kihyun started laughing and hit him softly like a simple a display of affection.  
"Well, I'm sorry if I interrupt this tour, but I need your help for Physics problems, Kihyun", Hyungwon looked at Kihyun in a way that Hoseok couldn't describe it. Those words had a deep meaning.  
"Sure, the tour was almost ending", the atmosphere felt tense. "That little build next to the school is the gym and that cotagge is concierge's shed. The east block is alike the west block, you can enter from that corridor or the hall", Kihyun pointed at the other way of the outdoor yard.  
"There's another library and a games room with arcades and board games if you want to disconnect sometimes and relax. You have a room with sofas and a TV in your block", aded Hyungwon.  
"Alright, thank you. This place is bigger than I imagined, I would get lost if I were going alone", Hoseok smiled thankful.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure this place will look tiny for you and you'll want go out of here like everyone", Kihyun's comment made the conversation awkward even if he was smiling.  
"It'll be better if we leave him go to his room and unpack his things, we have things to do too. It was nice to meet you, Hoseok", Hyungwon shook hands with him.  
"If you need something, whatever, you can ask me for help. My room is the 268, east block", the fact that Kihyun got closer to him and whisppered that made the young man get nervous. The look he gave him didn't help either.  
"See you soon!", Hyungwon screamed when he was walking away with Kihyung saying goodbye with his hand.

 

In front of the dormitory number 268 there were two young guys talking with whispers but you could tell by their expressions they were madly talking. It seems like they were treating a serious topic and they didn't want anyone knows about it, like it was an FBI secret.  
"Was it necessary to do that bad excuse to keep me away from him?", Kihyun asked ironically. "No one would ever believe that you need my help".  
"This is serious, Kihyun, keep away from him", the conversation adopted a serious tone that their faces showed since a long time ago.  
"And what if I don't?", Kihyun got closer to Hyungwon battle him with his look.  
"It's for the good of everyone. Keep away from him or you'll get us problems, your people and mine's", Hyungwon stepped badk rejecting the battle.  
"I don't care about your people and I'd never make mine's get involved in this. This is only about he and me".  
"Are you sure about it? Maybe we've to ask Jooheon what does he thinks, perhaps Hyunwoo too".  
"Hyungwon, it's not your business".  
"It is if it harm my people", he looked at Kihyun directly to his eyes without vacillate. "Keep away from him, don't make me inform Fos about this".  
"You're so brave mentioning her", he laughed. "Don't involve Fos and Noctis, we shouldn't bother them from here".  
A group of guys that walked near made them relax and gave them a shy smile to not show any sign of what were they doing. When the group got lost of their sight in the library's corridor, Kihyun and Hyungwon get closer and started talking again.  
"I don't want involve them, but if you don't leave Hoseok alone I won't have option", Hyungwon lowered his voice tone that it looked like a whisper. Doors sometimes have ears.  
"Fine, I'll try it", Kihyun get closer to Hyungwon's ear to say a last thing before they finished their conversation. "I don't promise anything, I'm not a big fan of rules".

 

On the other side of the block, a red haired young boy just got installed in his little room. It had a bed, a desk with its chair, a little bedsite table, a closet with his clothes already put in and a few of shelves full of his books and some stuff that he thought it would be fine if he brought them. The red suitcase that arrived a day earlier was resting up of his closet.  
Hoseok walked through the room looking at everything and trying to feel comfortable there. He stepped closer to a shelve ubicated next to his bedside table and he stared for a long time to the photo that was resting there. A black haired kid and a woman with long black and straight hair were appearing smiling. To the right of the kid an arm was resting on his shoulder in a friendly way but the pic was cutted right there making you wonder why.  
"Who was you?", whisperred Hoseok staring at the pic while he touched it's sides. He looked at the window and noticed the night was coming. His first night there.


End file.
